The Full WolfStar Story
by Holly the Unstable Slytherin
Summary: The full story of wolfstar from the train to the veil,read them see them grow up from friendship to love 1st story
1. Chapter 1

This is a Wolfstar timeline/Story

It all started on the train to Hogwarts in the 70's ….

Sirius Black could not wait to get there all the magic, the GOOD magic a worry loomed over his mind ,what if he was put into Slytherin?

Another person in the line of his family's legacy to grow up to hate Mud- no they don't deserve to be called slurs Sirius reminded himself.

"Ow!" muttered a boy beside had rather black hair and glasses. "I'm so sorry!" said Sirius. "Did I step on your toes ?".

The boy smiled and stretched out his hand,with a smile on his face

"I'm James Potter,nice to meet you".

"I'm Sirius,are you a 1st year too?"he asked.

"Yep,I'm sooooo excited ,you better be a Gryffindor!"smiled James.

Being in Gryffindor was something Sirius had thought about since the day he turned 10,the day his mother and father turned on him.

"Hey,I didn't catch your last name "James said still with a smile on his face.

"Look a spare compartment!" Sirius said quickly,this boy was quite clearly a wizard .Probably best to leave the last name out for now.

.He turned round so fast that he knocked over a small chubby little first year.

"Are you okay?" asked both the boys. "Yes" mumbled the boy ,he had sandy blond hair and rather large eyes the color of dirty water. " I'm James,this is Sirius he has nather a habit of knocking into people!" said James ,who had a wide grin on his pale face.

"I'm Peter" the boy whispered. " Hi,I'm sorry for knocking you over !Come on sit with us!" smiled Sirius,as he turned to open the compartment.

He looked in and saw a tall boy wearing a big woolly jumper ,cute Sirius thought,with lots of clawed would recognise deep cuts ,he had too many from protecting his brother.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" asked Sirius.

"Yes-I mean- No -I mean sure you can sit there!" the boy said in a state of surprise.

"I'm Sirius ,This is James and Peter what's your name?" he asked.

" Lupin. Nice to meet you !" smiled the boy a little anxiously.

Sirius smiled in his head ,he rather liked this boy.


	2. Chapter 2

*Remus Lupin ProV*

"Your on a train Remus,no one knows .Be calm,its fine."

That's what little Remus John Lupin thought as the wheels chugged over invisible tracks.

This was Hogwarts train,he was going to school ,he thought. "I'm going to school ,a real normal school!" Little Lupin parents and him had never even consider mom had ,in all inside Remus knew he was a monster,his dad knew too.

He never said it to him but after the full moon ,you would see the disappointment in his , tired eyes.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" asked a voice breaking his neck snapping his head up so fast,Lupin looked at the holder of the voice.

"Yes-" started to reply Little Lupin .But what if they found out "No-" He started and heard his mother's voice .Don't separate yourself sweety,you deserve friendship too. "I mean sure you can sit here!".

"Too excited Lupin ,be chill" thought Baby Remy .

There were 3 boys and his age too!The first to enter had dark curly hair,was average height and walked in and a short pudgy boy walked in ,blond,with kind final boy strutted in.A mass of curly hair and glasses that sat on his nose .Tall and lean.

The first boy smiled,as Remus picked at his favorite jumper. "I'm Sirius".

"I'm Lupin"

Sirius sat beside him and the two other boys on the opposite seats.

"James Potter,future Gryffindor." said Emo Curly-Fry Hair Boy.

"My names Peter ,Peter Pettigrew" said the small puppy eyed boy.

"What house are you going to be in ?" asked James quickly.I'm definitely in Gryffindor".

"Let's hope" smiled Peter. Sirius looked worried all of a sudden. "What house do you want ?" Remus said trying to include this cut-...

This Boy.A Boy.

"I-" fear prickled in his dark eyes. "I want Gryfindoor,but my parents are a...Slytherin kind of family" .His head bent was now really noticing that they were quite close. "Its ok" he blurted ,trying to make Sirius feel better. " I dont really know what houses are the moms a muggle and my dad ...he docent like talking about the magical world".

The han-the boy smiled "My issue is different" .

"Well" interrupted James " I hope all of ye get into Gryfindor,after all then I'll have to make new friends"

Friends .

We are all Friends

"I'v always wanted friends" smiled Sirius

" Me too" smiled Remus in return.

The four boys did not know what was to come over the years as the chatted on the Hogwarts Express.

But now they were Friends.

Best Friends


End file.
